


A Moment to Breathe

by KTKuma



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Possible smut, RTX, They're just taking a moment to themselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/pseuds/KTKuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RTX is busy and fast paced and Ryan doesn't have many opportunities to see his partners during the day.  It isn't until everything is done for the day and they can spend just a moment to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is a new fave of mine, and I plan to write a lot more. There may also be smut in the second chapter, which is going to be the next morning.

Ryan loved the fans.  He really did.  And he loved the experience of RTX.  But it really took a lot out of him every day, meeting everyone, doing the panels, running all over 4 square blocks.  And as the day dragged on, he just couldn’t wait for the expo hall to close and the panels to be over, and everyone left as there was less to do.

And Ryan could finally relax.  He returned to his hotel room, feeling happy about the day, but still glad for it to be over.  He just couldn’t wait until his partners were done as well and he could spend time with them like he’d hoped to do more of.

Sure, he got to see them in the lounge when they had downtime, or backstage before an event.  And then, of course, when he’d crashed the Funhaus panel to mess with them.  He was still chuckling at their hurt looks when Ryan kissed everyone’s cheeks but theirs.  It took the fans ‘reminding’ him to go and press lingering kisses to their lips before he had to run off again.

Ryan sighed and flopped down onto the bed to await the return of his partners.  They had planned to be out longer than him, stopping someplace with friends, and while Ryan was more than ok that, he wondered briefly if he should text them.

He didn’t have to, as it turned out, because the door handle turned and Ryan sat himself up just as Elyse was pushing through the door.  At the sight of her, Ryan couldn’t hold back a smile, even if she was looking over her shoulder at James.

“Hey.”

Elyse stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked over to Ryan, a happy sigh escaping her lips as she laid eyes on her boyfriend.  “Hey.” James was completely forgotten as Elyse ran to hop onto the bed with Ryan, grabbing his face to press kisses all over it.

“What the fuck?  You abandoned me for Ryan?  Don’t I get a moment with him, too?”

“Later.”  Elyse barely paused in her assault to answer before climbing on top of Ryan and slotting their mouths together.  She hummed happily at the little pokes of Ryan’s tongue, and his large hands rested on her waist.  She just wanted to melt into him.

The bed dipped next to them as James climbed on and nearly pushed Elyse out of the way to claim Ryan’s lips as well.  She huffed, but cuddled up on Ryan’s chest, watching her boys become completely consumed with each other.

The initial fervor of trying to be as close as possible died down after a few minutes, James deciding to cradle Ryan’s head, and Ryan running his fingers through Elyse’s hair while she traced random designs on his chest.

“How was your day?” Ryan was the first to break the silence, barely whispering the words into James’ chest.

“James made someone cry.”

James scoffed and Ryan chuckled into his chest.  “Like, did you _make_ them cry, or did they just start crying when they saw you?”

“I didn’t make them cry.  They started crying when we were talking.  They mentioned how happy they were to have an open bi man, married to a woman, and we were in a relationship with another bi man.  I went to say that I shouldn’t be thanked for being open about who I was.  Who we were.  We shouldn’t have to live in a world where it’s considered brave for being you.”

“I love you.”  James was stopped in his thoughts at Ryan’s words.  He smiled and looked down at Ryan.

“I love you, too.” James kissed Ryan with a smile on his lips.  Elyse huffed and stole kisses from each of them as they parted. 

The three of them traded tales of their day, but silence soon fell over them, the stress seeping out of them until they were nearly asleep, curled up together on the edge of the bed, still fully clothed.  Elyse was the first to get up, wiggling out of Ryan’s grip.  She decided she wanted to be properly rested in the morning, and slipped out of her shorts and her tank and bra and traded them for an oversized shirt.  She implored her boys to get out of at least their jeans as she pulled her blonde hair up into a messy bun and padded into the bathroom.

Half way through brushing her teeth, Elyse was attacked from behind by both her boys, now somewhat ready for bed, kissing at her neck and cheeks.  “Fuck!  Boys!  Let me finish brushing my teeth!  What if I’d been on the toilet?”

“You weren’t though.  And that’s what’s important.”

Elyse rolled her eyes and finished brushing her teeth, moving out of the way to let them brush their own.  “How would you like it if I surprised _you_ while you were brushing your teeth?”

“It’d be cute, actually.”

“Babe, you aren’t that scary.  Sure, you move pretty silently, but you’re still like half our size.”

“Why am I with either of you?” Elyse danced away from James’ sneaky fingers, trying to wiggle into her sides and send her to the floor with tickles.  She closed the door behind her, signaling the end of the discussion and the end of her day.  She quickly finished cleaning everything up before slipping in between the sheets.

She very quickly felt all the stress and pains from the day seeping out of her body.  She jumped slightly when her husband slipped into bed next to her, placing a kiss to her forehead.  She sighed and rolled over throwing a hand over his stomach, brushing her fingers over Ryan’s who had done almost the same.

“Goodnight, babe.” James barely murmured.

“’Night, beautiful.” Ryan yawned.

“G’night, boys…” Elyse was falling asleep as the words left her lips, barely half formed as she listened to her husband’s heartbeat.  The sound of their partners’ breathing and the air conditioning lulling the three to sleep after their nonstop day.  A moment of tranquility before they had to awaken to another day of fans.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will make me love you forever. Every time I have a warm cookie, I will think of you.
> 
> Be sure to check me out on tumblr at [theloveandthestuff](http://theloveandthestuff.tumblr.com)


End file.
